1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner control device, which controls a scanner including a function for generating image data by rotating an image scanned from an original document according to necessity, and to a scanner device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an original document is scanned by a scanner device, and generated image data is stored and used in a Personal Computer (PC) or the like. According to a direction in which an original document is set at scanning, a direction of the generated image data is fixed. However, according to a type of a scanner device, a direction in which main scanning members are arranged, and a transportation direction of an original document, etc., the direction of the generated image data may differ from the direction in which the original document was set. As a result, there are cases in which a user cannot obtain image data in a desired direction. In such cases, the user is required to scan the original document again, or to rotate the image data by an application of a PC. For example, when the generated image data is a Portable Document Format (PDF), a paid application is necessary for rotating the image data.
According to a conventional art, a direction of an image of an original document to be scanned is set for each page, and a rotation angle is determined for providing a direction of an image of a scanned original document in a preset standard direction. Then, the image of the scanned original document is rotated by the determined rotation angle to form an output image. Accordingly, when scanning and outputting a plurality of original documents in which a direction in which characters and an image are arranged differs among the original documents, the direction in which the characters and the image are arranged in the output images can be provided in the same direction.
According to the above-described conventional art, the direction of all image data may be provided in the same direction. However, when the direction in which the original document is set and the direction of the image data to be generated differ from a direction intended by the user, the user cannot obtain the image data in the desired direction.